


Waiting Between Worlds

by deervsheadlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abstract, Afterlife, Gen, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deervsheadlights/pseuds/deervsheadlights
Summary: Nat is there to greet him when Tony arrives. She expected someone else.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Waiting Between Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> this is slightly late for the occasion, but anyway – guess who got k-worded by marvel a year ago?
> 
> i typed this out super spontaneously, but i felt like i needed to do at least something small. (yay, i managed to keep it short!)

The darkness made way for light.

He didn't know where, when or how. Usually, Tony would be unsatisfied with all those unknown variables; this time, he accepted. Maybe because he wasn't Tony anymore. In the ways that mattered, yes, but all the rest... well. They were gone. He didn't know where they went. Left behind. 

He didn't know what _he_ even was. If not Tony, who? What? When? 

The light made way for a figure. Or rather, a figure appeared in the white. He didn't see it, because there was nothing to see and he had no eyes with which to see. But the person was there, wherever there was, and it was a familiar sight.

If Tony had been able to feel relief – or anything at all – he would have, then. 

The closest thing next to sensing or even expressing an emotion was a pulse of light accompanied by a burst of heat. It wasn't there but at the same time it was and she saw and felt and didn't bother to hide the smile that simultaneously was and wasn't. 

Everything had never begun and was already over. It was a strange state of being. Tony embraced it, even as Natasha's form enveloped his and squeezed in a way that told him how _angry_ she was to see him in all the ways her calm words didn't let on. 

**–You aren't supposed to be here yet, Tony.**

He didn't hear; her voice echoed through him, familiar yet otherworldly. Tony answered with the closest equivalent of a shrug he could manage to produce, and the not-movement stirred the light around them in a manner that reminded of waves lapping at a shore. 

**–Since when are you the authority on where I'm supposed to be?**

His words felt different from hers. Lighter, younger, even naive. Which made no sense, because Nat had died young – him not so much. Maybe only the years on the other side counted. Then again, Tony wasn't sure if there were sides. 

**–I'm not, I just know. This should have been expected, though. It's like you to throw everyone's plans overboard.**

Tony sensed a surge of affection rolling off him, and received one in turn only shortly after. Nat tightened her grip for a final time before she released him, settling close by. 

**–I missed you, back there.**

Tony couldn't remember ever being this plain and simple, but it was refreshing.There was no need for anything other than honesty. Briefly, it occurred to him how needlessly complicated human communication had been even on the good days, but the thought faded away. The life of feigned emotions and pretend indifference was over. 

**–I'd have liked to be there.**

Her being flickered, a surge of something powerful building up before it ebbed with what could only be described as a sigh.

**–I don't fault you for it. I just didn't expect to see you when I came here.**

Tony didn't know which information to respond to first. Who did she expect? Was there somewhere else to go? Somewhere Nat had been before she'd decided to greet him here?

**–Steve should've been here.**

Nat appeared to respond his thoughts. Could she read his thoughts? Did he even have them, or was every part of him bared? And what was that about Steve–

**–You're an open book right now, Tony. But it's possible to choose, once you understand better.**

She almost seemed amused. Probably was, as entertained as a being transcending every plane of existence Tony knew could possibly be.

**–I'll show you around later, but we might as well wait for the next arrival. Steve isn't going to be long.**

The statement made him do... something. Tony noticed the light around him change, and realized it was his own doing. It seemed intense, like he a secret he didn't want so share but had done so despite himself.

**–Is he doing something stupid that'll get him killed? No, wait, don't tell me.**

Nat observed him fondly, _knowing,_ and told him anyway.

**–No. He's had a good run. Took your advice to heart, too.**

Tony scoured his brain for the advice Natasha was referring to, but came up empty. Maybe because he had no brain and was a cluster of _whatever_ floating _wherever_. All the sudden, the memory flashed in front of him as if someone had pressed play on a video tape. The someone may have been Nat. Oh. Right. The simple life. 

_You'll get there some day._

That's what Tony had told him. And apparently, he'd been right, at least if what Nat was implying proved true. The 'if' was unneeded. She had been around here for longer. Everything she said, she knew. Perhaps he would also learn to observe what was going on then and there. He would check on his family, first. Maybe always. 

**–Good for him.**

Tony meant it.

They'd had their differences, but he was long past that. Had been even _before_ , only now that feeling of acceptance and forgiveness was of no more importance – there was only understanding and affection. They had often been overwhelmed by the intensity of the latter. Could be that was why it had never worked with them, not even when they had desperately wanted it to. 

**–It is.**

Natasha settled down next to him, the push-and-pull of their beings side by side now muted and softer, more gentle. Whatever she had done, it indicated they would be here for a while, so Tony mimicked the change. He felt at peace, suddenly overcome by it. More so, he felt nothing much at all, and that was alright. That was good.

There was only awareness – of Nat's (un)known shape by his side, the brightness wrapping around them, warm and all-encompassing, and the knowledge that they would continue to be.

Tony rested. 

Together, they waited. 


End file.
